That's Not Meant To Happen
by pointless-chinchilla
Summary: Tony Stark's life is missing something but all that changes when the god that is Steve Rogers comes into his life! Possible mpreg, high school au, rated T but will change to M later on!
1. PROLOGUE

Tony Stark has it all, he is rich, and by rich I mean super mega rich and he could buy anything he wanted even the government or something if he wanted. Like wow, super rich and a playboy too AT SIXTEEN! Wow! And he's sort of a jerk yeah yeah, very self centered and relies on the lovely Pepper Potts to do like everything for him because he is a lazy shitbag, wow. But oh well he can pretty much get anything that he wants, and life is great he travels to exotic places every other weekend because he can. And he can get all the babes that he wants, what more could this guy ask for? I mean, wow.

But even with all this great stuff and all the bangin babes, Tony is sad. Tony longs for a lover, someone to hold him when he cries, someone he can lean and rely on, someone who understands him, someone who realizes that his whole attitude is just a facade to hide the growing sadness within. Every day, every hour, every minute and every second he is tormented and mocked with the cruel and bittersweet euphoria that is love. Oh how he longs for the one special being that can fill the hole in his heart, that can make him feel the sweet release of love for once and for all. His dreams are filled with the mystery figure that can make his wildest and most beautiful fantasy a reality.

_ One day_, he thinks with a longing look in his eye. _One day I will find my lover, my knight in shining armour, the one that can turn my dark world to light._

Steve Rogers is a simple boy, he's 16, gets some of the best grades in the class, he's humble and kind but he's also jaw droppingly handsome. Wow just look at that jaw line, that fine ass chiseled jawline. Aw yeah. His body is pretty much a dorito with limbs and a head, which sounds pretty gross but is surprisingly hot. But anyway, Steve has a heart of gold, as important as grades are to him he'd probably risk being late to save a kitten or a child from a tree or something. What a great guy, how could you hate him?

Steve is pretty damn content with life. Who wouldn't be if they were Steve Roger though? But alas, something is missing. It feels as if there's a warmth missing from his life, it leaves him feeling cold and wishing he had someone or something to hold. He can't quite place his finger on it but he longs for the gap in his life to be filled, who knows what with but something tells him that today IS the day! Because today is Steve's first day at his new high school. Avengers School HQ Academy High Assemble, or ASH-AHA for short.

He's more excited than nervous, first days are always the worst. He's already puked twice out of the window and he can't stop shaking. BUt beneath all of the nerves and all the puking, he is excited for what lies ahead of him in his new adventure, high school!

~~~oOo~~~

**Sorry it's so short, this is just an intro I promise the next one will be longer!**

**What happens next when the king of the school and the golden boy meet for the first time?!**

**lol rec and review!**


	2. 1 DAUNTING EXPERIENCE OF BEING NEW MEAT

Steve found himself outside the principles office, he sat in a small and uncomfortable plastic chair. It felt as if the chair was about to give way under the pressure of his toned ass and ripped dorito body. He shuffled in the shitty ass chair, fiddling with his finger and combing through his hair every few seconds, he couldn't stand the awkward silence between him and the vice principle, Mr. Coulson.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Steve heard a buzz. He looked up at Mr. Coulson who in turn looked at Steve, smiled and said "Principle Fury will see you now." Wow oh wow, Mr. Coulson had one smooth voice. Like the smoothest nutella being slowly spread onto some fresh hot toast. Steve clung to thought for a moment and had to bite back the urge to bite his lip (and maybe even moan a little) but hey, a guy could get used to a voice like that.

Steve stood up as quick as he could, and shuffled quite like a penguin to the door of Mr. Fury's office. He knocked on the door tentatively and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Mr. Fury's voice was cold and harsh, like he couldn't wait for this to be over with. At least him and Steve agreed on one thing. What Steve didn't see though as he entered the office was Mr. Coulson taking a cheeky peek at Steve's booty as the door shut.

"Welcome to ASH-AHA, Steven Rogers, take seat." Mr. Fury's tone was sweet and comforting (his voice reminded Steve of caramel) but his face was ice cold, he extended his arm to gesture at the two seats in front of his rich mahogany desk. Steve pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. The chair had nice plump cushions where you'd put your back and your rump. So much better than the nasty and cheap seats outside, he almost purred from how comfy this chair was, oh my. He had the urge to close his eyes and sink forever into this chair, but no he had to keep his cool for Mr. Fury. He didn't know what it was about his new principle, but Steve felt the need to impress him in some way. Maybe it was his shiny bald head, which was almost hypnotizing in it's way.

"Well I bet you can't wait to just dive right into your new school, with all the work and everything," The man was expressionless, Steve couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, fuck "I'm sure you'll settle in just fine. The reason I called you in here today was to go over some ground rules, don't worry though it's just the basics. Now, I am aware of the incident that occurred in your last High school an-"

"I'd really rather not get into that right now, sir. Sorry" Steve looked down sheepishly. What happened in his last school was the reason he had to move house, the reason he had to move towns, and the reason his momma wouldn't even look him in the eyes till the day she passed on. He promised himself that he wouldn't think about it ever again, but it had already been brought up after being in the school for no longer than 20 minutes.

"Whatever you say, son. Just as long as you understand that I don't want any repeat of it, you hear me?" Steve nodded in response. "That's fine then. Now you know the rules of any school out there, no cheating, stick to the appropriate dress code, no skipping classes, no drugs etc etc. You seem like a good kid, I expect you know how to keep in line. But just know this, here at ASH-AHA we care for our students, so if you have any problems go see Mr. Coulson straight away, don't bother me unless it's life and death." Mr. Fury finished his speech, if you could call it that and went straight back to typing away on his computer.

Fury acted like Steve wasn't even there and that hurt. Steve had to fight back the tears, after all that they'd been through and this is how it has to end? He picked up his bag and made his way to the door. As he walked back to the hallways Mr. Coulson called him back.

"Oh I forgot, here's your time table, have nice first day!" He handed the boy his time table with a _really_ loving smile and made his way back to his own office. Steve shrugged it off and made his way to home room.

Tony pulled into the school, in his really expensive red and shiny car. What all the playboy rich kids drove, he used that car to show all of the other kids in the school how much better he was than every one else. And hot damn did it work!

He got out of his car and placed a pair of designer shades on his face, as he sauntered down the path to the school building he high fived some burly looking guys and they all cheered. There was a group of girls, giggling and pointing at him as he walked past. He couldn't hide his devilish smirk, he pointed at them and said "Hey ladies". They all swooned and fainted immediately, that was just the charm Tony Stark had on the ladies.

As Anthony Edwardo Stark made his way down the over crowded and stuffy corridor, people backed up into their lockers and up against the walls to make a path for him. He felt a lot like Moses parting the red sea, and it felt fucking amazing. He took long strides, taking in the beauty of being king of everything, oh it felt god, so good! His long time girlfriend, the over lovely Pepper Potts made her way to walk beside Tony. She flicked her strawberry blonder hair (which Tony insisted was ginger) and cradled her books close to her chest.

"How's it feel to be back then Tony?" She questioned as they walked together to their lockers.

"Boring and way too quick for my liking, thank you very much. What about you?" He asked as he stuffed his bag into his locker and slammed it shut with such force that the whole set of lockers shook. Hell yeah.

"Hey! You spent most if it with me!" Pepper punched Tony lightly in the arm, which he did sort of deserve. They both laughed it off and were soon in each others embrace and sucking face like no tomorrow.

A loud cough-grunt broke them from there deep necking of each other. It was Mr. Fury with his hands on his hips. "It's too early in the year for me to shout at you, Stark so just knock it off" And with that, the eye patched man walked away.

"I wonder if Fury ever jacks off in that fancy office of his, it'd do him some good to relieve all that stress." Tony thought aloud.

"_What_. Just _What_, Tony." Pepper sighed. "You know you just killed the mood, I'm off to homeroom." She said that last part smiling. Tony waved her goodbye and she was gone.

As much as Tony loved his ginger girlfriend. It wasn't enough, there was something that she couldn't give to him and he didn't know what. The tears began to surface as he thought about this. Wasn't this the love that he craves oh so badly?! Why can't it ever be easy for him? Nobody said it was easy... but nobody said it would be this hard! He had everything a young bajillionaire could want except for someone to call his own.

He sighed and walked saddily to homeroom.

**Ha ha ha I guess lied about Steve and Tony meeting in this chapter but look on the bright side, two chapter in one day!**

**Ha ha enjoy. I hope you all like it so far!**


	3. 2 THE DESTINY OF TWO LOVERS BEGIN

**AN theres a bit i've underlined in here, if you're not okay with gore just don't read that part, k?**

The day drawled on slowly for Steve, he longed for gym class to roll around. His abs were growing tired from being confined to the indoors with no physical education for such a long period of time. He sighed deeply and stared out of the window of his Advanced Physics class, _when can my soul be free_ he thought. He turned his attention back to his current assignment, he doesn't fucking understand any of this, balls. He's pretty sure they put him in the wrong class by accident, oh well Steve Rogers never backs down from a challenge. _Bring it on. _

Oh no, screw this challenge, too hard. Steve would rather cry, which he was on the verge of.

"Hey bro, you need some help? You look stuck?" Steve turned his head to the sound of the most beautiful voice he had ever had the pleasure of hearing in his entire lifetime. Even better than Mr. Coulsons smooth ass nutella voice. That's right, he went there. There at the desk across from him sat an angel of a human being. His hair was dark, dark as Steve's very dark past and his deep brown eyes reflected everything that was beautiful about this world. Which there isn't much of, but his eyes certainly highlighted all the little beautiful things about the world, that's for sure. His arms looked quite toned, not as big as Steve's but still quite nice on the eye. But the final blow for Steve was that smile! It revealed some of the pearliest whites that he had ever seen, gorgeous. The smile made the boy so much more handsome and hot hot hot than he already was. Steve flushed with the embarrassment that was welling inside of his gut.

"Uh yeah, th-that would be nice" Steve stuttered, he was so nervous under the influence of the other boy's handsomeness. The boy handed Steve his worksheet, Steve stared at it for a second or two with a confused look on his face much like one of a little puppy dog.

"Take it, dude! Just copy from me it's easier." The boy was now looking annoyed now but Steve took the paper anyway. This was the first time he had ever done anything naughty as this. He was almost shaking it was so nerve wrecking! But the thrill was exhilarating, he'd never felt so good from doing something so darn diddly bad!

"Hey are you new? You look new, I like new. What's your name?" The other said with a nice and wide grin. The boys questions was almost too much pressure for Steve, They'd only known each other for about five minutes and he was already being bombarded with so many difficult questions from the strange boy. Gosh darnit, he felt the tears begin to rise once again. But he sucked them back into his body, because he is that freaking powerful.

"Uh yeah, Steve, I moved here from Brooklyn." Steve smiled, he ducked his head down almost immediately from the embarrassment, _now is not the time to be cutie! _

"Oh cool, I'm Tony Stark. I'm sure you've heard of me." Steve gasped and his hand shot up to cover his mouth. TONY STARK? HE WAS COPYING THE WORK OF THE FAMOUS ANTHONY EDWARDO STARKO? WOW. "Ah yeah, I get that reaction often" Tony leaned back in his chair and gave Steve his award winning wink (this is fact, he has earned four hundred and twenty awards for his wink). "So Steve, how're you finding this hellhole they call school?"

"Doesn't you dad own this school? And like, half of the town?"

"Exactly."

Steve didn't really understand so he just kept his head down and finished copying the work. Until he realized something. "Hey wont we get caught for doing this?" Panic was written all over the blond boys face.

"Nah, like I said, my dad owns this whole place. We're good." Even though Steve had only just met this wondrous boy, he decided to trust him. God knows why, especially with something so daring and truly life threatening if they were ever caught. He couldn't quite place his finger on it but Tony gave off an odd aura to Steve, that made him want to trust this rich kid and maybe some day to hold him in his arms as his own.

And then it hit, Steve. This was the hole missing from his life. It was destiny that brought him here and it was surely destiny that brought them together. Steve was going to make this boy his, no matter what it took.

Tony couldn't help but stare. There was something mesmerizing about watching the blond boy hastily copy his worksheet. The golden haired wonder seemed panicked by doing so. If Tony was in the position where he could copy from none other than himself, he'd feel privileged above anything else. But no, as Steve rushed to finish so they wouldn't get caught (like any teacher would dare try and cross el Tony Stark), Tony felt insulted at the fact that Steve DIDN'T feel blessed to be copying HIS work, the little bitch.

Tony licked his lips as Steve finished copying his work. The delicious golden haired wonder passed back his worksheet and as their gaze met Steves face blushed a furious red and his eyes sparkled ever so brightly. It reminded him of a cliche a moment from some anime that his best friend, Rhodney liked to watch.

"Hey, don't be so shy. With an ass like that, you could take on the world." Tony said in a deep and husky voice. _Is this what being tsundere is. Is this what impresses shy, cute boys? _

The blond blushed even furious-er, so much that Tony got images in his mind of Steve's head exploding into a million tiny pieces right there and then. Blood splattered across the walls, the shocked expressions etched into the faces of his fellow students. He was slightly turned on by this.

And just like that! The bell let out a thundering ring, wow. Everyone piled out of class as fast as their legs would allow, out they go and on to the next hellish hour of learning, zoom.


End file.
